Re-designing love
by kura86
Summary: Megatron is done with Starscreams sneaking around, the jet gets punished and flee's the scene screaming he is never returning to the warlord. All and all nothing new, but when time passes, and the air commander does not return megatron is faced with true reasons behind the secretive behavior, angry thrine mates and feelings he had not felt since before the war.
1. Chapter 1: Leave you forever

Notes:

I do not own transformers, but I do love to write fiction about them, this is my second fic ever written and my intention is for it to be a two, perhaps 3 chapter story.. but then again, that was my intention with the last fic I wrote. English is not my native language, Dutch is so please forgive any grammar mistakes. I don't have a Beta-reader but if anyone would like to volunteer, give me a shout out!

This fic is rated M or NC-17 for violence, but expecialy for the megastar smut that will take place eventually.

Chapter 1: Leave you forever.

" STARSCREAM!" came the booming voice of the warlord trough the Nemesis halls. Drone's scattered in various directions trying to flee from the giant silver mech's path. Some were unlucky and got grasped and chucked unceremoniously against the hull of the ship with loud clangs.

"Where are you hiding your treacherous piece of scrap metal!" he roared once more and stopped in front of the lab where he suspected his SIC would be hiding. Not wanting to wait and enter the over-ride code for the door he just threw his weight into it and after the second collision the door gave in and allowed the enraged mech inside. His red optics scanned the lab and he quickly spotted his greatest disappointment. "My liege, what can I do for you " Starscream asked in mock-respect making a graceful bow to top it off. He completely ignored the foul mood of the Decepticon and stepped forward, his wings twitching nervously behind his back, betraying his true feelings.

Megatron didn't respond but barged at the seeker grasping his wings roughly and twisting them down hard, the metal groaning because of the sheer force. " a..aaah! my..my lord what are you.." the jet started whining as he moved down to prevent more damage to his wings, twisting the upper part of his body to try and escape. " Oh no you don't you treacherous snake!" the warlord hissed shoving the seeker down on the floor. Starscream winched as his wings hit the floor and he tried to sit back up not liking the pressure on his wings. "What have I done to displease you this time my liege" Starscream spoke, his tone flat and almost bored, but there was pain in it aswel.

"You taking supplies behind my back, trying to usurp me again my seeker? Why must you keep forcing me to do this starscream, why can't you be more like Soundwaive? You are such a disappointment I should end your treacherous behavior and snuff out your spark here and now!" He hissed, his vocals rising in volume.  
Starscream opened his intake to protest when suddenly he was hit by something heavy in the face. Pain blossomed trough his frame as he heard a loud crack and saw several alarm messages pop up as megatron plowed his face with a fist, and then his chest and wings. Tasting the energon that now leaked into his mouth he spat it out and glared at the leader beneath him " Let me go!" he demanded and cycled in air as Megatron moved back, his optics closing in fear as he anticipated another blow. Megatron however grasped his ankle joints with his claw's and began to swing him around tossing him against the walls of the lab, the seeker crashed into various bubbling beakers that exploded on impact and coated the SIC. Starscream did honor to his name then, screaming as if he was being burned but quickly got a hold of himself and bit his lower derma to stop himself from crying out. He tried to stand on his pedes but felt pain shoot trough his leg. " _Right pede fractured, energon line's cut, wings badly damaged, right thruster damaged, facial plates damaged, hailing medic"_ came the warning on his screen. He quickly denied the message knowing no medic would dare to help him now.

Megatron felt something deep in his spark as he saw his air commander stand up to his pedes or trying to as it seemed one of his ankle joints had come loose with the force. His beautiful armor smoking with whatever had hit him, his wings scratched and drooped low, but what really did it was the look in the SICS optics. The red optics looked unnaturally shiny, like they were about to expel fluids, he had learned a lot of earth terms in his time on earth and realized that Crying was the right word for what he saw. Hardening his spark with the thought that whatever was in those bekers would be used to try and harm him he sneered at the seeker. " Oh.. you are going to cry like a sparkling now Starscream? Well that is nothing new, I suppose I can't expect anything else from a sniveling weak specimen like you can I "he taunted making Starscream avert his optics to the floor, his wings fluttering behind him.

" Frag you… I'm done.. hear me Megatron" he whispered but then louder " I AM DONE, I am leaving and I will not return!" the jet hissed " and to think I could.. "the seeker began but abruptly cut himself off, shaking his helm and starting to limp out of the lab. The warlord's chest was heaving out of anger and frustration. "Do not bother to return Starscream if you value your spark" he spat and out of anger he grabbed one of the tables, pulled it from its bolts and heaved it towards the door that Starscream was exiting. The jet managed to just get through, but he tripped over his pede's thanks to the malfunction and fell flat on the floor making the drones in the hallway scatter knowing their leader wouldn't be far off.

The table smashed against the wall and remainder of the door and Megatron cursed moving closer to remove the table, so he could follow his SIC. Shoving it aside he moved trough the exit of the lab and spotted the seeker trying to get up from the floor. Energon was leaking from various places and he was sure the jet would offline on the spot, they had rows before but never this bad. Megatron made a move to pick the seeker up and order him to medbay knowing this would be the end of it as usual, after it Starscream would grovel back and he would forgive the seeker. But this time the seeker flinched, hard and nearly tripped over his pedes again trying to twist away from the leaders claws.

" N..no! leave me be!" the jet spoke, his vocals trembling as he limped towards the exit of the Nemesis opening the doors with a wordless command. He tried to initiate his transformation sequence but another warning popped up _" T-cog damaged, transformation sequence not advised"_. Ignoring it he tried again. " Starscream don't be foolish" he snapped angerly at the seeker in an attempt to stop him. Starscream nearly collapsed but regardless tried transforming again and with a loud groan he felt his body transform into his jet form, succeeding out of sheer will power. He felt, rather then heard, another energon cable snap and almost transformed back into his bi-pedal mode, but he hung on and blasted away from the nemesis leaving a trail of energon behind him.

Megatron saw the seeker blast away from him and frowned secretly impressed by the mech's ability to transform with such expensive damage. Feeling a twinge of worry in his spark for his SIC he suppressed it once more as he comforted himself with one thought, he would be back. He couldn't go very far seeing the Nemesis was based on Earth for now and there was no way the seeker would survive exiting or re-entry of the planet in his current form. Turning away from the exit he decided to ignore the whole situation until the seeker would return.

Starscream managed to fly to a secluded part of the disgusting mud ball planet before his T cog gave out and he was forced into his bi-pedal mode. Half crashing half landing into the trees he landed on his back and stared at the blue sky up above, his optics dimming some as he fought to stay conscious, but the fall had damaged his wings more and he was not able to fight off a stasis lock any longer. Knowing it might be a death sentence to go into stasis lock here the seeker realized he no longer cared, he was done. And with that thought his crimson optics dimmed and his whole frame relaxed, winding down from the exertion, fans whirring loudly to compensate for his overheating. He was unsure for how long he had been laying in the foliage but in his delirium he saw megatrons face looking kindly at him " Starscream.. you are safe now, do not fret little seeker". The sneer that normally graced his face was gone and replaced with a peaceful smile as his optics off lined whispering his leaders name. _" Rachet to prime.. "_ was the last thing he heard before he knew no more.

A Few months later and the Jet was stabilized but still did not awake from his stasis lock. His body was mostly repaired and his lost energon replaced, so there was no physicial reason why he should remain like this, but he did. Rachet had explained to Optimus that this might be a processor issue, they had suspected the damage had come from one of the Decepticons, possibly Megatron himself seeing no Autobot had reported a fight with the SIC and no human had the ability to cause these kinds of injuries. They had not let the Decepticon leader know that they had his air-commander, but the prime knew that time was arriving. Venting loudly his blue optics scanned over the impressive jet and he felt a twinge of remorse for not being able to fully save the mech, knowing he had to be returned to his fraction. He did not want to risk the lives of his mechs any more then he had already.

At the Decepticon base Megatron stomped around ignoring the angry glares he was still receiving from his in disarray air force. The day his SIC left they decided to only interact with him when ordered and even then he was subjugated to glares and secret COM messages between the flyers, he rubbed his face plates with a servo and groaned, he had looked everywhere for his air commander and when he could not find him, not even an offline frame, just a lot of energon splattered on the floor and on some foliage in some jungle part of earth, he feared the worst. Someone took his seeker and for once, he hoped it was the Autobots, they would help him and perhaps even try and fix the jet, or at least offline him to end his suffering. His spark contracted painfully at the thought of his long time SIC off lining and he stared at the floor. _" My fault"_ he thought, the warlord hoped humans had not gotten their claws on him. A full frame shudder wracked trough him as he remembered his time as NBE-1, stuck in the ice for decades before being found and experimented on by humans, disgusting fleshbags. But when he had contacted the Autobots they refused his signal and did not reply, leaving Megatron in the dark.

Arriving at the bridge he clenched his clawed digits into a fist and hissed at his now new second in command Soundwave. " Status report!" he ordered with a gruff tone, Soundwave required no further clarification to what he was asking, as it was a query he had received many times these past earth months. "Signature not traceable, no further progress in finding air commander Starscream" he replied and Megatron was about to say something unbecoming for a leader to the mech when Soundave suddenly spoke again " Incoming message from the Autobots my liege" he spoke awaiting confirmation to let the signal trough. Megatrons spark leaped some and he replied almost eagerly " What are you waiting for, put it on screen!" he said leaning forward his optics staring at the still blank screen but surely after a few seconds the regal face of his nemesis, his brother, Optimus prime appeared on screen.

Trying to contain himself he grasped the railing with his claws "Prime, come to negotiate your surrender?" he said gleefully trying to goad the mech. Optimus however was not in the mood for games and narrowed his blue optics "No, we have your air commander Megatron and we wish to return him back to you, for a price "the mech spoke. Megatron's servo's clenched the railing denting it before it couldn't hold against the strength of the ex gladiator and was quickly torn apart. The whole ship seemed to groan in protest at his actions. "Care to repeat that prime "he rumbled, his armor plates brisling in anger. "There is no need for that Megatron, I know you understood me fine "the autobot leader replied, "We will allow you to pick up your seeker from a neutral location, if you swear to leave the energon mine's and the humans alone". The Warlord scoffed at this "by agreeing to this I will agree to let my men starve, no deal "he spoke his vocals shaking lightly for a second with the thought that soon he would have his seeker back, he was ok, he was saved by the autobots.

Prime had the nerve to smirk at his state, or rather it was a smile, very unnerving to see he concluded as he had not seen the mech without his battle mask in eons, let along smile. "You will receive a monthly stock of energon from the mines, enough to feed your men if you uphold your promise, if not all leads for energon will be cut off and the mines will be guarded more strongly then before, also I want your word, not as the Megatron you are now, but as the mech I once called my brother, that you will not harm Starscream when he is back in your custody" Megatron realized that he needed, no wanted, his air commander back and this was the only way to get it, the words of Prime cutting deeper than he anticapated " Deal, now return my air commander to me prime" he said " he can make his way back to base by himself, no need to rendezvous" he said smirking but he quickly lost his smirk as he saw the prime flinch. " What..? is there a reason why my treacherous second can not fly back himself, does his highness wishes a entourage to join him?" he sneered, typical Starscream and his arrogance.

Optimus vented loudly " Megatron.. Starscream is still in stasis lock, Rachet found him critically injured and almost offline, we had to restart his spark twice before we could finally stabilize him, we repaired his critical injuries and most of his minor ones but our resources are also dwindling and we have no spare seeker parts in our stock, but he refuses to wake. Rachet explained that this… is by choice" he said hesitating at the last part. Megatron felt his spark freeze, stasis lock..still? He didn't harm his seeker that much did he? No prime must be exaggerating to make him feel guilty, he concluded. Red optics narrowed "WHAT?!" he roared "My second is remaining offline by choice? You are incorrect Prime, Starscream would never remain in stasis lock by choice" he spoke confidently. The autobot leader merely shrugged clearly done with the discussion "I will send you the coordinate's for pick up, myself, Rachet and Ironhide will be joining. Make sure you bring something or someone to transport Starscream back to your base, Optimus out" he said before disconnecting the feed.

It was silent on the bridge for a few clicks before the warlord sprung into action" Soundwaive, prepare the medbay for mech in stasis lock, make sure Knock-Out and the doctor are ready for Starscream when we arrive. Hearing an affirmative from the satellite he refocused on the screen as coordinates for the pick up arrived. Megatron left the bridge to find his air force, or what remained of it, his spark swirling in its spark chamber restlessly. He would have his seeker back, but in what shape, was prime speaking truthfully? Did Starscream choose not to wake up? He was sure that once the seeker would be re-united with his thrine he would wake, when he was reunited with his leader and master, he would wake. Upon entering the flight zone he saw two seekers standing rigidly to attention, their optics showing the contempt they had for him and he hoped that his actions towards Starscream had not gained him two more treacherous seekers. "Starscream has been located and will be returned to us by the autobots on a neutral location, you two will join me with the pick up" he spoke to Thundercracker and Skywarp. " H..hes ok. .stars alive?" Thundercracker spoke softly his optics widening as he looked at his thrinemate. Megatron saw the relief in their thrinemate's optics and felt another twinge of remorse of his extreme actions towards the former SIC but he reminded himself of the treacherous actions the seeker was most assuredly plotting against him.

Thundercracker however spoke up pulling him out of his musing, "Why are we not feeling him through our bond then if he is ok" the blue jet snapped at the warlord. Normally it would not even cross his processor to be so disrespectful, he valued his spark thank you very much, but being separated from their thrine mate for so long and knowing that their supposed protector was the cause of it made him reckless. Megatron's optic ridges shot up and the tone of vocals but he decided to let it slide, he knew seekers where unstable If unfed and incomplete as a thrine. "According to prime, he is in stasis-lock " was all he said before sharing the coordinates with the two seekers "we will fly out within the hour" he responded coldly. When the warlord turned his audial picked up Thundercrackers soft vocals " I cant believe star would want to !" the jet was forcibly cut off by a smack on the helm from his mate but Megatron's interest had been awakened " Finish what you wanted to say soldier" he spoke gruffly. Both jets were shifting on their pedes seemingly ill at ease suddenly. "I will not repeat myself" the warlord spoke before taking a step closer.

"He wanted to court you ok!?" TC rushed out his wings flaring defensively in response to megatron's threat. Warp made groan next to him and the warlord backed away as if slapped. "W..what?" he muttered utterly floored by this information. He expected many things but this was not one of them, his SIC wanted to court him? "His secretive behavior?" Megatron asked. Thundercracker vented loudly " In Vos, courting another mech starts small by providing small gifts or acts, If the courted is unresponsive, the courter wil.. up his game.. so to speak and his acts to impress the courted will increase in complexity, remember those two barrels of energon he offered and you punished him for stealing, he rationed his own energon until he had filled those two barrels, he was operating on nearly empty tanks when entering that mission to take over the energon mines " the jet spoke bitterly. Megatron could only stare at the two jets with his intake open, he tried to speak but failed . TC continued the onslaught of words; "The day you missed your fusion cannon and Starscream returned it to you, you beat him because of it, while all he did was perform maintenance on it, he even upgraded it".

Megatron did remember, very clearly, he had thought the seeker had sabotaged it and had punished him for it before having one of the mechanics check the cannon over, he was told the cannon was in mint condition and even re-inforced but still he had not thanked his SIC for it. Never once it crossed his mind that the jet was..courting.. him, his spark buzzed painfully in his spark chamber and he had the urge to raise his servo to his chest and rub against the sore spot. He had trouble cycling in air as he saw all the times he had punished his air commander, how many other times had been attempts to court him? He felt confused and conflicted. Seeing Skywarp opened his intake again he almost closed his optics as if to stop the words he would hear "He adored you, loved you, we advised him not to but you know Starscream, stubborn as primus himself, no matter how many time's you denied him.." "I was not aware he was courting me!" Megatron interrupted the blue mech with an indignant tone before shutting his intake, his denta's grinding against each other. " It does not matter now does it" Thundercracker spoke " our air commander is in a stasis lock, and will most likely not return, and it is ..your fault" the mech topped of making his mate next to him gasp " TC!" he whispered in a reprimanding tone but the blue jet had no mercy even as he saw the warlord flinch at the statement.

"You know what else he did, what he was working on before you beat him to an inch of his life? He created a spark amulet" he said and pulled something from one of his sub space pockets. Seeing how gentle Thundercracker handled the amulet and the soft gaze Skywarp gave it piqued his interest. " Spark amulet? " the warlord hesitated to ask and stepped closer to whatever they were holding, his red optics looking down to it he saw the most beautiful gem he had ever seen since the day he was sparked. It was a dark green stone glinting at him incased in what looked like Vossian steel. He recognized it from his days as a gladiator, vossian steel was the strongest metal and perfect for weapons or safeguarding. It was very tough to manipulate so how the seeker had created this was beyond his processor.

"A spark amulet is a gift courting couples sometimes supply, only as a last effort convince the other of their worth, or if pary's are at war and a couple agreed not to spark bond in case the other would lose their life. It is created by sacrificing a small percentage of ones spark, very dangerous, but the amulet provides protection and healing against grievous wounds, it will not make one invincible, but will provide, I guess you can call it life support, until help arrives. It does this by draining life force from the creator of the amulet, in the end it could kill the creator if help is not found in time. Also, Starscsream would have felt anything you would have felt should you be in danger, your location and your injuries" he finished lovingly stroking the amulet.

Megatron's fans were working hard to keep himself composed, what had he done. he was so blind and had hurt his little seeker so many times, for nothing. Frag it all to the pits! Settling his crimson optics back on the amulet he moved a claw forward to grasp the chain but Thundercracker pulled it before storing it back in a subspace pocket " It is mine " Megatron snarled trying to intimidate the jet but he saw that the jet would not relent. " Earn it " was all he said before stepping back and gently stroking the helm of a teary optic'ed Skywarp " lets pick up our thrine mate warp" he said softly and looked at Megatron for confirmation. The warlord nodded and saw the two jets transforming and blasting off towards the location, standing still for a minute to contemplate all the information he had just received. He had to compose himself before meeting the autobots, it would not do if they saw weakness. Taking a deep cycle of air he transformed and blasted off in the sky behind the two jets, he would get his SIC back, he would make himself a worthy mate.


	2. Chapter 2: REalizations and new hope

Chapter 2: Realizations and regret

The three decepticons spotted the autobots on the ground as they flew overhead to insure it was not a trap before transforming and landing gracefully, some more so then others. Ironhide had his cannons at the ready incase they would be attacked and Rachet was standing almost protectively in front of the bed bed that was hovering next to him containing the unconscious SIC. Both party's were quietly staring at each other for a second but Optimus noticed the warlord only had optics for Starscream, there was something different in his brothers normally cold and angry gaze, he seemed almost worried. The autobot leader shook his helm and cleared his air pipes to get the mechs attention "Remember our agreement, do not make me regret this ". He spoke before nodding to his CMO who seemed almost reluctant to release the mech into the party that had damaged him so horrendously in the first place.

Rachet moved the floating medic bed forward, the heaviness in his spark subsiding as he saw the looks of Thundercracker and Skywarp as they gazed upon their thrinemate. " Oh warp, he looks like he's already gone!" TC wailed " our pretty star.." he muttered gently touching the red and white mech's cheek. Starscream's face remained impassive but his body let out a series of loud clicks and almost a purr like noise, the spark in his chest humming loudly. " S..star?" TC spoke gently. Ratchet took pity on the seeker " He seems to like the attention via touch, it would seem he was.. touch starved.. so his spark is reaching out while Starscream is unable to do anything about it " he explained. TC nodded "he very rarely accepted our touch, always the stubborn one" he whispered and once again stroked his air-commander's cheek.

Megatron couldn't stand the scene any longer and wanted to be safe, back at base with his air force complete. " Yes, yes very touching, now lets fly, I want our medics to look Starscream over as soon as possible instead of this poor excuse of a medic " he sneered knowing that Rachet was one, if not the best medic alive but he wasn't about to admit that to them. " Why you…" Rachet growled threateningly, Ironhide also started up his cannon. " ENOUGH" boomed the voice of Optimus " If you uphold your part of the deal the first drop off of energon will be in one earth week. Rachet put some additional liquid energon in starscreams sub pockets, he needs that trough feeding lines to prevent him to starve" he spoke making the Decepticon leader nod "I am not a sparkling Prime, I know how to handle a stasis lock mech, but he won't be in stasis for much longer.. now let's fly out!" he spoke before gathering the jet out of the medical bed, primus he was light, he was almost afraid he would break the mech.

TC and warp wanted to hold their thrinemate close but they knew they wouldn't be able to carry the jet except grasping him by his arms. Megatron was so large and powerful he could pick up the mech bridal style and still fly in his bi-pedal form. _" I'm here little one_ " he thought as he pressed the unmoving jet against his chest being extra cautious with his wings before blasting off leaving the Autobots in the dirt. The moment he was stabilized in the sky he COM'ed base "incoming_ with injured air commander starscream, ETA 2 earth minutes"_ "_Affirmative_" came the short answer from Soundwave.

Megatrons trusters gave him a extra boost and soon he was landing on base, the medical team at the ready with a mobile berth. " Quick move him here my lord' Knock out said feeling a bit confused, the jet didn't look that damaged But when Megatron almost gently placed him on the berth it took only one glance to determine wat was wrong " Stasis- lock" he muttered and the leader gave a nod " Self-sustained if I am to believe the autoboot medic" the warlord grumbled and stretched his back strut with a series of loud pops. Knock out merely nodded not daring to ask any further quickly carting the jet off to the med bay. TC and Warp had transformed aswel and were following knock out but got stopped " No visitors until I finish my investigation!" he snapped making the two jets snarl " try and stop us grounder!" they both spat brisling their wings aggressively at the car. "You will allow to observe; however, I do not want you in Knock-outs way is that understood?" Megatron suddenly spoke making all three mech's jump. "Yes understood, Lord megatron "came the reply from Knock-out, the two jets nodded "Yes sir" they replied before trotting behind the medic.

A few groons later Starscream was settled in a more comfortable berth, one that suited his wings better as he was covered with a white mesh sheet up to his chest. His arms placed neatly against his sides. The occasional movement of his chest along with the humming of his spark were the only signals that he had not joined the well of all-sparks. One of the feedlines were slowly and systematically adding energon into his systems, insuring the much-needed life fluid would keep his systems running. Both his Trine mates were at his side, TC was kneeling next to the berth gently taking a servo in hand, playing with the digits with a sad look on his faceplates, Warp was standing next to Starscreams helm, stroking it softly " What's the status Doc " he said as Knock-out entered holding a data pad, frowning at it. " Wel, nothing new other then what the Autobot medic have told you I suspect, he is in a stasis-lock alright, he has no reason to be physically but is in it by choice, his processor activity is rather high, like he is dreaming" he spoke musing. " He is not in p.. pain, is he doc?" TC asked softly. " No he is not Thundercracker, he is just..recharging very deeply" he said carefully to the obviously distraught mech.

" Oh star, please return to us.. please please I'm sorry I'm such a doofus sometimes and I disappoint you, I will try harder I promise!" he said reverently before a sob broke free. "Please" he whimpered giving the digits in his servo a small kiss before hiding his faceplates in the sheets. Warp gently stroked the length of TC's wing hoping to calm the mech. "He will snap out of it TC, he's strong and stubborn, just give him time" he spoke and then stopped knowing he couldn't speak more words as his vocals constricted as he felt another wave of anguish through their thrine bond.

Knock-out generally didn't like the thrine, but he didn't wish this upon anyone. To willingly remain in Stasis-lock was in many cases a death sentence for a mech, especially in times like this. He figured the air-commander must have been pretty beat up physically and mentally to make this choice and he knew megatron would not be pleased if they couldn't get him out of it. But he knew that the only way to get out was if the mech wanted to wake up. " Alright, it's time to give him some rest, I'm sure he will be here tomorrow, get some rest yourselves alright, medics orders" he said lightly trying to lighten up the mood some. The two jets nodded before leaving, gently touching the side of one of starscreams wing, stroking along the length.

Soon enough when the jets left knock-out was once again disturbed from his work, he was about to snap at the mech but then saw who it was " L..lord Megatron " He stuttered nervously and quickly regaining composure. "When is he waking?" the grey mech asked. "Sir.. the autobot medic seemed to be correct. He is in a self-induced stasis lock and we can not get him out of it unless he wishes it" he said cautiously, taking a step back expecting his Commander to explode in wrath for his incompetence. But to his surprise no sound was heard except for the clicking of calipers and fans as the warlord cycled in air quickly "We wait?" he spoke, his vocals rough as he just seemed to realize he was really losing his air commander. The first mech that joined his cause, the first mech who was always by his side, no matter how many times the other tried to usurp or fight him, in the end he was always there. " Yes.. we wait" Knock out spoke softly before deciding to allow the leader take a seat next to the comatose jet. " If.. if you talk to him, or erm.. touch him, he might feel it. I am not sure, but that is what records of mech's in stasis lock who survive are showing" he stated. The warlord didn't acknowledge him but kept his red optics at his SIC. Knock-out left the med bay to recharge for the night and left the emergency lights burning shaking his helm at seeing the two mechs, if only they hadn't been so stubborn things might have looked very differently, "_what a waste" _he thought.

Megatron gazed down at his unmoving SIC and narrowed his optics "I will see your optics online tomorrow soldier, your thrine is in disarray they require your command" he spoke gruffly into the commanders audial. Making himself comfortable in the chair, for as much as that was possible he allowed his optics to dim as he slipped into an un-easy recharge.

Knock-out walked in the med bay early and froze on the spot, in the chair in a very uncomfortable position, was his leader Megatron, his extremities sprawled as his too big frame had been forced in the chair. That was a sight he did not expect, but he couldn't think about it any longer because the warlord had snapped online with a loud snarl and had his cannon out, it was already charging. "My lord, no its me knock out! You're in the med bay!" he said quickly placing his servo's in front of his face in a defensive gesture. He had just gotten a nice buff so his finish was gleaming, he didn't want to have it dented already. He heard the cannon's whirring subside and lowered his arms, "Forgive me my liege, I was not aware that you recharged in the med bay" he spoke softly. "Well I don't want someone to offline my air commander now do i?" the warlord snapped. They both knew it was a stupid excuse to remain at the seekers side, but the medic dared not to comment. " Yes.. of course, how foolish, I will have a guard set up outside of the med bay immediately" the medic spoke. The leader gave an affirmative nod before standing up from the chair, joints snapping painfully into place " Hail me when his highness has decided to wake from his beauty sleep" he grumbled before leaving the medbay.

The medic shook his helm and vented loudly feeling frustrated that his leader still had it in his processor that this was a mere sleep, most mech's who entered stasis-lock willingly or unwillingly did not make it out, ever. But it seemed the leader had not understood this fact yet, but he had a feeling in his spark that he would soon enough. He gazed over the seeker "You're not going to wake up are you" the car spoke softly. "Well you better! I'm done with all these mechs stomping around in my medbay" he said gruffly and gazed once more at the impassive seeker.

Several cyber-weeks later it seemed the autobots were true to their word and neatly had two heavy duty choppers deliver the loads of energon every promised time frame. The men were enjoying the refueling and the lack of injuries at hands of autobots, any energy they needed to release were done so via sparring, or..other. activities. Starscream however had not awoken yet and Megatron was getting frustrated, anxious and overall pissed off. He had a shorter fuse then normal and all mechs tried to avoid him as much as possible, he visited Starscream on a daily basis, much like his thrinemates, but where they gently cooed to him, kissed him, stroked his wings. The warlord raged at him for abandoning him, cursing and stomping his pedes on the floor until knock out had to force him out of the med bay under the pre-tense of possibly scaring the jet into offlining. But still the jet did not wake.

One cycle and 3 orbital cycles later and the warlord had completely become obsessed with waking up the seeker, he had spent many months researching for a possible solution, and that solution came as process merger technology, the process where one mech could enter the other mech's processor in thought, to enter the world the comatose mech had created. he had given his scientists and doctors the order to create a process merger machine, and it turned out that it was relatively easy to create. The scientists just had to connect the two mechs and synchronize their Gamma processor waive patterns, but the research stated it was risky, as it was hard to distinguish reality from fiction, and it made leaving difficult. What they needed now, was once again time as Knock-out had to map out all the gamma waves from Starscreams processor to make sure he was linking to the correct frequency.

The warlord had also researched more into Vossian courting behavior, and seeker language in general, now that he knew all this information so many actions of his seeker had made sense. The more he learned, the heavier his spark felt. He was by no means in a love struck cyberpuppy but he did respect the seeker a lot more and felt that his spark was slowly accepting the possibility of him mating with the SIC. He had always found the Vossian prince attractive, but his screeching vocals and huffy attitude killed all the feelings he might have had in the first place. Musing a bit more he felt his optics drooping as his recharging sequence activated, he hadn't recharged in a while now and knew he could no longer hold off the forced re-charging sequence. Blinking blearily at the mech in the berth he vented loudly before resting his helm on the side of the berth.

TC walked inside the medbay with the intention of visiting his thrine mate when he spotted leader next to Starscream, was he.. recharging? Well that was a sight he never expected to walk into, the warlord never.. and he meant NEVER recharged in visible sight of others. Sometimes he even doubted the mech ever recharged at all. And here he was, helm resting against the berth, his digits were gently connected with the jets, one had to really look to spot it but it was. He gave a sad smile and was about to turn to leave when he suddenly realized something, the spark amulet was still practically burning a hole in his sub space pocket, giving one more glance to the warlord he gently pulled the chain out and carefully placed it around in front of the warlord. It's not like it would break if it would fall, but he felt like he should be careful with it, like he would with a spark. TC dared not to speak and turned around before he could get busted by the leader, he was lucky that the room was no longer guarded as no one saw " screamer' as a threat anymore.

Just as the jet had left the warlord woke up with a slight snarl, saliva dripping on the side of his intake down his chin plates. He quickly brushed it away with a sound of disgust and was about to get up and leave when he saw something glint in the corner of his optics. His interest piqued he looked down and saw the spark amulet shining brightly at him, when had this gotten here he wondered. Then the words of the blue jet had come back to him "_You have to earn it'_. Gazing at the seeker he wondered what he did exactly to **earn **the amulet, he supposed it didn't matter. Gently grasping the chain, he held the amulet in the air allowing the morning light to hit it just right, creating an array of beautiful reflections on the hull off the ship. Staring at it for a klik he gently stroked the stone before gazing his seeker once more with renewed hope "I will get you back to me seeker, so you can explain this. to me in person" he said nodding to the amulet.

He was startled when knock out all but burst into the lab "My liege! My liege I have great news! The process merger machine is completed and ready for use!" he spoke his chest puffing proudly. "Great news indeed Medic, great news "he spoke quickly pocketing the amulet in the sub space pocket near his spark. " Well what are we waiting for, set everything up and let us begin" he spoke and ignored the baffled look on his medics face. "You.. begin.. you do not plan to go in yourself, are you? Why not send in TC or warp, perhaps both? "he asked " anyone other then you " he said before slapping a servo in front of his intake. " Excuse me..medic.. care to repeat that?" the leader snarled as he raised himself to full height, his armor flaring angerly. The medic cowered a bit and held up his servo's defensively " I ..i mean he is after all in this state b..because of the last.. beating.. so he might be scared when he will see you "he stammered to explain but the warlord would have nothing of it. "No Knock-out he will not, and I will not explain myself further" he growled nodding to the little doctor who crawled inside the med bay with Cyclonus rolling the processor machine forward and activated a make shift berth. " Ze doctor is ready!" the tiny spider like mech spoke as he clicked his paws together in glee. "Yes yes get it over with " Megatron spoke impatiently, he took place in the makeshift berth. They quickly connected the wires to the warlord and Starscream and booted up the machine. " Remember, nothing you see is real, but it will all be real to Starscream, please be gentle to him" Knock out spoke almost gently. Megatron nodded and shut his optics hearing the machine whirr. " if something goes wrong, we will pull you out my liege" he said pushed the activation button, a shock ran trough megatrons system and he felt like he was being sucked in a void, going faster and faster until he finally halted into. .sand?

Spluttering some he tried to get the wretched stuff out of his intake's and joints. It all felt so real, where was he? And more importantly, where was starscream. Scanning the are he grunted as he couldn't activate his scanners, this world must mess up his systems he concluded. Huffing a bit in frustration the warlord suddenly heard a laugh, it jogged something in his memory, something that was hidden deep in his processor, something he had not heard in Eons. Hearing a set of jet engines he looked up and saw a jet flying over him, its white and red body shining against the rays of the sun. The jet looked magnificent, gliding right above the body of water in a display of perfect control, the water lightly parting at the force of his engines as he playfully banked to the side hitting the water with a wingtip and slicing through.

" Starscream.." he whispered.


	3. Chapter 3: Wake me up

_Notes: _

_So finally some Smexy smut ( I hope) and the drama kicks up a notch. Also, you might hate me at the end of this chapter_.

Chapter 3 Wake me up

Seeing the jet fly bathed in the light of earth's sun was truly a sight to behold, he was surprised he seemed to be on earth and not Cybertron as he always thought his SIC hated the mudball planet. Shaking his helm he shook shook his frame much like a dog would do to shed the water to ensure the removal of the tiny grains of sand from his joints. His head suddenly snapped to the side as he heard two more familiar vocals. " Whooo star! Make a loop, do it! ". Turning to the sound he saw a now familiar blue and red mech. " Thundercracker was cheering Starscream on as the jet was showing off increasingly harder movements right above the water. He wondered where Skywarp was but as his processor thought of him the purple jet seemed to appear out of thin air. "Careful star, I rather not have to patch up those beautiful wings of yours " he called out teasingly. Starscream responded to the calling by banking to the side but his wingtip sliced into the water a bit to deep making him start wobbling and crash into the water.

Megatron held his breath and shuttered his optics as he saw the jet crash into the water with an impressive splash but soon released it as he heard laughter once more. It was clearer then before and when he dared to open his optics once more he was greeted with a picture of a smiling Starscream, not smirking, or grinning, truly smiling. The jet made his way over to the coast and did something that removed the water and give the jet a lovely shine all over his frame. "Smart one star, you don't want the sand on your frame, though I wouldn't mind polishing it off" TC said suggestively wiggling his optic ridges. Warp playfully pushed TC lightly with a smirk on his face " I wouldn't do that without our great leaders permission, you know how possessive he can get" the jet stated in a warning tone. Megatron perked up when hearing that, their leader? He questioned but when he moved forward he saw another shimmer and saw himself appear, or, it looked like himself, but something was off. His frame was relaxed and his optics where not red but violet in color.

"Indeed I am quite possessive over my little seeker, can you blame me?" he heard his copy rumble almost playfully as his servo's sneaked around the lithe jet, the digits stroking the glass of the cockpit. " you better enjoy your antics now my beautiful deadly seeker, because when I spark you, and that will be soon, I will no longer allow you pulling those dangerous stunts hmmh" he purred as his derma's slid over some sensitive cabling on the SICS neck. Starscream gave a little sigh of pleasure as he exposed more of his neck to Megatron. " hmm you taste delicious, I get more and more hesitant to share you with your thrine my mate, but I know how important that is for you so I will allow it."

The " real" Megatron blinked blankly at the scene in front of him feeling like an idiot for standing there. It would seem Starscream was truly happy, his spark gave a twinge as he realized what opportunity's he squandered. Megatron was programmed to lead, to destroy, and to use his frame to intimidate others in doing his bidding. He couldn't see himself as this love sick fool, he told himself as he shook his helm some to clear the blurry feeling he was experiencing. But on the other hand, perhaps with the seekers this was the only way to gain a loyal air-force. His spark hummed happily at the thought of mating with the SIC but he suppressed it, no, he would not mate out of pleasure but purely out of strategic purposes.

Glancing back at the happy scenery in front of him he suddenly remembered the words Knock- out had stated to him. _"If you don't get him out, I'm not sure how long his spark will last. His frame is already deteriorating, we do not have the technology to keep him like this for ever._" Growling to himself he decided to end this charade and take his seeker back. Not knowing how to handle the situation he did what he was good at. Stomping forward optics only aimed at his SIC he reveled in the look of shock from him and saw the copy of himself flicker out of existence, the two thrinemates didn't disappear but they seemed to lose all life as they froze, their optics staring blankly out to the sea, their arms hanging limply by their sides, even the wings were drooped.

" M…megatron?" came the hesitant call to his left, he snapped his helm towards the sound and felt a pang of regret when he saw fear replace happiness in those ruby optics. "Yes, it is i.. I've come to collect you back to the living Starscream, this charade has lasted long enough it is time to come home" he said and held out a servo for his seeker to take. Starscream blinked rather stupidly up at the grey mech and stepped back from the servo as if it would burn to touch. " I. I don't understand, what's going on, why are you talking to me this way, why are your optics red?" he frowned and glanced at his now blank thrinemates. " TC..warp?" he hesitantly asked.

"You are in stasis-lock Starscream, you have been for around 2 earth years now. Your frame has been completely repaired, it is time to snap out of it and return to me" he grumbled ignoring his protesting spark that did not agree with his methods. " Stasis lock.. " the jet spoke softly then his red optics snapped back to Megatron's face, seemingly searching for something as he focused on the leaders optics. "No" he just said shaking his helm "no, I will not return" he said with little tremor in his vocals. "What?" Megatron grumbled "what do you mean you will not return, you have no choice seeker" he said his vocals dangerously low. " No, Megatron I actually do" the SIC stated looking every bit his arrogant and confident self as Megatron knew him in the beginning. "If what you say is true, then this world is my flux world, I like it here and I prefer to stay here. In this world, I am not someone's greatest disappointment, someone's failed and horrible thrinemate, here I am someone, I can be free and be loved without having to fear for my spark. If what you say is true then you… can't.. hurt.. me.. here" he said pausing after every word to empathize his point.

Megatron stared at the seeker in surprise, his intake gaping and cycling in useless air as he tried to form a response. Had he just disobeyed a direct order? Surprise made place for anger and frustration, how dare he! The arrogance of the seeker. " You must return! Your thrine are in disarray, i have no functional air force and let us not forget, you owe me an explanation for this" he said pulling the spark amulet out of his subspace pocket holding it out for the seeker to see.

Starscream flinched and took a step back on his pedes, his optics wide and a tiny plate underneath his right optic started to twitch. "You.. how.. where did you get that?" The sic asked as he reached out for the chain, the warlord pulled it back to his chest slowly, possessively. The chain was his, despite Starscream being the creator he felt the need to safeguard it. "I received it from one of your thrinemates..after they explained to me what you had been doing these past years" he growled.

Starscream frowned somewhat and seemed deep in thought. He snapped out of it when he heard the warlord speak up About his actions. " i owe you nothing!" He snapped his vocals rising and wings flaring out, reminding the warlord of the old starscream. But the behavior that would annoy him in the past seemed almost endearing now, and he felt his ancient protocols to protect boot up almost forcing him to grasp the seeker into an embrace, purr and coo until he jet calmed down, but he pushed the messages down thinking it would be unbecoming to act like such, and possibly deadly as the seeker was angry. " Calm yourself seeker, we will handle all of this when you are awake and fully functional once more" he said and half turned his back to the SIC forgetting one of the most important lesson when handling seekers, never turn your back to them.

And sure enough he suddenly felt himself being grabbed by his plating and with a loud oemf, fell on his side on the sand. "What are you..!?" Megatron protested but was silenced when the seeker pushed him on his back and straddled him. Megatron magnetized the amulet to his arm, not risking losing it despite being in a flux world. He tried to push the seeker off but Starscream had other ideas, grabbing his commander's servo's entwining their digits and pushing the arms over the leader's head, making him push his chest forward. Starscreams cockpit pressed against Megatrons armor and the warlords spark gave a buzz of happiness. Apparently, his spark was aware of something that until now remained a great mystery for him.

"Starscream" he growled warningly but was interrupted by the seeker's derma's on his. The warlords fan's hitched as they tried to boot up and stuttered again when he felt a warm glossa glide over his lower derma. When the shock subsided, he opened his intake allowing his glossa to meet the seekers, and upon contact he heard a small whimper come from the normally ruthless jet and it almost made him purr. He stopped himself at the last nano-click and chose to gently nip at starscream's derma as the jet pulled back slightly to speak. "I wanted to do that for so many vorns, but I was afraid, afraid you would reject me, punish me, even snuff out my spark. I dared not to do anything more then what I did, but you kept refusing me" the jet said while raking a servo over the grey mech's chest plates making him arch his back strut in pleasure, his frame seeking more touch from the jet. "And now, in this world, I can do whatever I want without having to fear your rejection".

Megatron's body betrayed him and soon his processor followed, he relaxed his frame and pulled his servo's from Starscreams grasp. "Never, not even once, did it occur to me that you were courting me seeker, I always though you were trying for ways to usurp me, to take over the Decepticons" he grunted as his servo's moved to the SIC's back and wings, stroking the edges with a gentleness he had never displayed before making the seeker arch his back and grind his pelvis down. Hearing a sshk sound the warlord realized that the source was Starscreams interface panel retracting and as soon as he thought about it, he felt a telltale wetness drip on his armor. Looking down at the jet this time he could not stop a grunt from leaving his intake, the mech looked even more magnificent like this. His valve glistening with transfluid, ready to be claimed by his spike. Could they even interface in this world he wondered?

" Starscream.. i.. are you sure this is what you wish" the warlord growled lowly, and moved his glossa over his derma's, licking them in anticipation of what was about to happen. "Yes, I am.. in this world anything is possible" the jet clicked happily and moved one of his servo's down to Megatrons interfacing panel. "Let me see your spike my liege" the jet purred seductively. Sweet primus had he known starscream's loud vocals could produce such sweet sounds he would have made this happen many vorns ago.

He initiated the command to pressurize his spike and the panel retracted, hearing a purr from the jet above him, he was about to speak when all words left him as he felt his spike being grasped in a warm servo. The jet scooched down until he was sitting on the warlords legs, bend forward and before he could protest he felt his spike being enveloped in the hot cavern of Starscreams intake. White hot pleasure spiked through his system as the jets glossa rubbed over the sensitive energon line underneath the spike. " hnnhgh.. sweet primus, don't stop" he panted his fans kicking into a higher setting as he tried to cool down his frame. Vaguely he wondered if Knock-out would be able to determin by the brain activity or his own body what they were up to, but he found that he no longer cared. All that mattered was the little seeker on top of him and his own pleasure.

The jet pulled back and smirked "Oh I do not plan to my liege, not until we are both satisfied". He gave the large spike a few firm strokes before positioning himself on top of it, the tip touching the wet valve. Megatron could see it was clenching in anticipation already, this information send another wave of pleasure trough but he put a servo on the jets hips " Wait.." he rumbled halting all movements of the jet. He gazed into the seekers optics and saw the look in his optics change from pleasure to nervousness and a twinge of fear. "I do not wish to harm you, should I not .. prepare you first?" he stated awkwardly not feeling entirely comfortable with this new situation. Starscream's face melted into a gentle smile " Do not worry about that my lord, I can handle your spike fine." he spoke before lowering himself in a quick movement, the spike sliding into his valve like it was made for him.

Groaning loudly in tandem both mechs bowed forward in pleasure, Megatron could feel the inner walls working, massaging his spike. By the pits this felt good, and they weren't even moving. "Ride me my seeker "he managed to rasp and held on the mechs hips moving his own pelvic plates up and rotating them lightly allowing the seeker to determine the pace. Starscream gave off little grunts and whimpers as he started to move and soon the jet was bouncing on his commander's spike, fluid running out of his valve down to the pelvic plates into the sand. It felt so real that even Megatron had to remind himself that this was a flux world, but he could understand why Starscream would want to stay, it was very pretty. With a particularly hard movement from the seeker he was pulled out of his reverie and narrowed his optics before rolling them both around so that he would be on top, making sure his spike never left the valve fully.

When Starscream was on his back Megatron thrust back inside deeply "wrap those legs around me bright eyes, so I can claim you better" he purred into the jets audial before nipping at a sensitive part of his helm. " Yess… megatron please frag me, i've waited so long for this " he begged and wrapped his legs around the grey mechs pelvis. "Ask and you shall receive" the leader rumbled and braced himself in the sand before thrusting in slow but deep, swirling his hips when he bottomed out before pulling back and slamming in once more. He knew he had hit a few sensitive nodes when the jet underneath him gave a loud moan and full body shudder. "I can feel your valve sucking me in Starscream, such a greedy little mech" he purred playfully as he licked the side of the jets helm, marking him with his scent. Hearing the jet beg for more he realized this was what he wanted all along, to make the SIC his mate. He merely denied his spark time and time again out of fear for being seen weak, how foolish he had been. Yes.. he would save Starscream and then claim him as a mate, he could imagen how powerful they would be as allies working together on all fronts, nothing would stop them.

He sped up the thrusts and felt his overload approaching "Overload with me my seeker, my beautiful..deadly.. seeker" he grunted, one servo pinching the tip of one of his wing as he gave series of harsh trusts did it for Starscream and with a loud keening wail the seeker fell into oblivion taking Megatron with him in overload.

When they both came to and their frame's were done clicking and fans were slowing down Megatron gazed at the jet in his arms. He felt so right, and fit his frame like a little puzzle piece, how had he not noticed this before? Nuzzling the jets helm with a low purr he smiled as the jet opened his eyes, what came out of his intake however, had Megatrons spark freeze in his spark chamber.

"I'm so happy my mind allowed me this fantasy before I join the well of all sparks". Megatron blinked and blinked again and found it suddenly difficult to cycle in air. "What are you talking about Starscream" he spoke, his tone betraying the fear he felt deep in his spark. Starscream gave him an almost bored look "I am not going to have this argument with a figment of my imagination" he huffed and moved to a sitting position practically shoving the warlord off. " Figment..? Starscream I am real, I came to tell you to wake up" Megatron said trying to find out if this was some sick joke or not. " Harhar, very funny yes you're the real Megatron HA, don't humor me. Like he would ever do anything for me that would risk his own spark. No, my sweet illusion, he would never do such a thing and I am certain that he is rather happy about my predicament" the jet said sadly while getting on his pedes, shaking the sand off his frame. " No Starscream, stop this nonsense. I am here, I am real and I WILL get you back to the real world!" he stated fiercely while also trying to stand up, but for some reason his pedes would not let him, he kept falling down and noticed that the sand was sucking him in. " Starscream, what is happening? "he asked and looked up at the red and white mech, he didn't seem to be affected by the sand trying to suck him in " I am taking care of something " the jet spoke " I don't like this illusion and I would like to enjoy my last moments in peace" he spoke simply. "No! No Starscream you don't understand! If I don't get you out your body will deteriorate, and you will perish, don't be a fool!' he said now panicking, he hoped that knock out didn't pull him out yet, he needed more time!

"I know exactly what will happen and I have been ready for it for a while now, I know that what I created in this world can never be. I rather be offline then having to go back and face all that rejection and disappointment once more.. from you, from my sweet thrine who I abandoned so these last decades." Megatron heard a tremor in the jets vocals and looked up from the sand that was slowly absorbing him, when their optics connected he saw tears run over his SIC's beautiful pale cheekplates. " No.. Starscream please hear me, this is real, I've been a fool all these vorns Starscream, please forgive an old mech's programming. I should have given you credit for your accomplishments. Should have guarded you instead of beating you, I.. I failed you" he finished and felt his spark constrict painfully in his chest. " Frag it all to the pits I failed you all, just come back with me and I will make it all right, I swear it on primus, I swear it on my spark!" he shouted reaching out his one free servo to Starscream. " Please…" the warlord almost whimpered as he felt fluid leak out of his own optics blurring his vision.

Starscream seemed to go blank at that and gently reached out to grasp the warlords digits. Megatron felt a waive of relief wash over him as he felt Starscream connecting with him and gave the jet a rare smile. " I'm sorry my sweetspark" were the next words of the jet and before Megatron had time to process the words, starscream had pulled back and the warlord felt himself being sucked in a familiar void. " NOO!" he roared while bolting up from his make shift berth.

He looked around frantically hearing all sorts of loud beeping noises around him, " NO!" he repeated again his crimson eyes flaring in anger and despair. "My liege, please calm down! You are back, you are safe!" Knock spoke and when hearing the familiar vocals, he felt himself calm down somewhat but then quickly turned to his SIC, seeing him lay still in the medical berth made only showed him what he already dreaded. Starscream refused to come with him and effectively signed his own death sentence. "You FOOL, you utter FOOL!" the warlord raged as he stomped off the berth ignoring all the wires as knock out tried to quickly disconnect the angry mech before he destroyed his whole lab.

" How DARE you not believe me and leave me behind! You cannot make this choice you selfish fragger, you must wake up!" the grey mech raged. No one dared to speak a word, TC was quietly sobbing into Warps shoulder as the purple mech tried to get it together and be strong for his mate but he knew it was a losing battle. Silent tears rolled over his cheeks as he gently stroked the wings of TC making soft clicking noises in an effort to soothe.

Megatron grasped the chair he frequently occupied before and ripped it to shreds without much effort " you cannot leave us, not with what I learned, what we shared. How could you not believe me?" He huffed out the last part and finally had all his anger leave him. He no longer cared who was in the medical bay, he no longer cared about his war with the Autobots, nothing mattered anymore.

Kneeling next to the berth he gently stroked the mechs cheek and dared to move closer and press his derma's against the cheek in a light kiss before moving to his audial "Come back you stubborn fool, I yield.. you hear.. I yield, you win, you can take over the fraction for all I care, just come back to us.. come back to me, I beg you" he whimpered the last words as the pain in his spark became too much to bare.

Suddenly he heard beeping come from one of the machines, and for a nano-click he rejoiced thinking he had succeeded in getting his SIC back, but the feeing of joy was quickly replaced by dread as he was practically shoved aside by Knock- out " He's going into Spark arrest, get the charger! "

" What.. " Megatron muttered confused and looked up as he felt a servo firmly grasp his shoulder " Let the doctor work my liege…you have done all you can " Skywarp said with a resigned but sad look on his faceplates. " He was always a stubborn one " he said before shutting his optics. Megatron looked back to the red mech trying to save his SICS spark. " CLEAR" he heard and heard a loud zapping noise as he saw Starscreams whole frame shudder and twitch. " Zer is no Spark activity" the tiny spider doctor claimed " Zap im again!" he screeched and knock out did making Starscreams frame once again twitch before going limp.


	4. Chapter 4: Sparks so bright

Chapter 4: Sparks so bright

It had taken 6 shocks to bring back the seeker, his spark signal was weak but stable once more but knock out had warned Megatron that he would not survive another shut down. Megatron vented loudly as he cradled his helm on his servo before rubbing it over his face plates, he felt exhausted.

He was at the end of the chain and no longer knew what to do, he could go back in with the processor merger machine but Starscream would most likely push him out again and the risk of his spark going into another arrest was to big. No, he could not return unless he had something he could offer the seeker. Something that would surely persuade him but what.

He required advise and knew exactly from who. Bringing his digits to the side of his helm he tapped it and spoke "Soundwave_, prepare a private meeting room and insure no one is able to listen in" _he commanded receiving a short but affirmative sound from the satellite.

"Prime here "Came the signatory rumble from the autobot leader before he appeared on screen. Megatron was seated in the small meeting room with Soundwave in front of the door guarding it. Megatron did not reply, Prime wanted to make a comment about the long silence but then took in his brothers' appearance. He looked tired, the normal bright optics now dimmed, "Starscream?" the Autobot leader queried making Megatron twitch lightly at the concern that radiated trough the tone of the semi's vocals.

"Yes, this is about Air-commander Starscream" Megatron stated slowly. "Is he.. " the prime began but Megatron cut him off " No" he said briskly but then vented before continuing "not yet at least, we had a very close call but he does not have long. I hailed you because.. "he paused clenching his digits into fists, he narrowed his optics and tried to push down the programming that threatened to pop up to fight instead of surrender. "I require your assistance. "he almost spat out. We tried process merging, it worked but I could not convince Starscream to return to me, to our fraction" he corrected quickly but seeing Optimus had quirked up one of his optic ridges he knew overly meticulous brother had picked up on the small slip.

"Why do you need him back Megatron, and don't give me the strategic reasons, I know there is more, I have not seen you look at a mech like that since..since on Cybertron. "he spoke quietly. "My reasons are my own prime "the warlord hissed, plates brisling defensively. Knowing he couldn't get more then this out of the mech the autobot leader gave a firm nod "Send the medical data over to me, Rachet will review it to see if something changed since the last scannes and get back to you within the groon" he spoke and shut down the connection.

Megatron accessed the Medical database on his datapad and pulled up Starscreams file. He was a bit shocked as he saw an image of a scowling but very alive Starscream, apparently, he had not liked having his picture taken for the file, it felt like such a long time ago he had seen the seeker responsive. His digit stroked the face of the photo before quickly sending the file to Prime, now all he could do once again, was wait. His optics started to dim as his processor forced him into a micro-nap.

Precisely one groon later Megatron's COM beeped, he ignored it at first not fully realizing where he was and who would COM him when he was recharging. Then he suddenly realized where he was and what he was waiting for and hastily opened the line. "Megatron here" he replied quickly, his spark hammering in his spark chamber. Had the Autobots found a solution? Was there a chance? The autobot leader appeared on screen and behind him was the yellow medic still staring at a datapad. He was about to ask when he saw Prime's grim look, his optic ridges were pulled together in a frown and his derma's drawn in a tight line.

"Megatron, Rachet reviewed the data and I'm sorry to say there is nothing you can do, nothing we can do" he added quickly and gazed at the Decepticon leader as he watched the faceplates of the coldblooded mech crumble into despair and then quickly morph into anger " No, not acceptable there must be SOMETHING we can do, we are nothing like those disgusting creatures on this planet, we are superior in every way!" he snarled and Optimus vented loudly "No technology can bring Starscream back Megatron, it is because he does not wish to return. Nothing can beat a lack of will to live" Optimus stated softly.

"You can Sparkmerge and perform a process merger again" came the casual reply from the medic behind prime. Apparently, this was a surprise to prime as well because his helm snapped around so fast that Megatron thought it would spin right of his back strut. "What? That is suicide!" Optimus responded making the Yellow mech shrug "You asked for a solution, I provide one, though it does not guarantee success, it is the only way you might convince the seeker to return" Rachet said still not looking up from his datapad.

"Clarify" Megatron commanded briskly making the medic look up and narrow its blue optics "Clarify.. please" he said enjoying the situation to much. Rachet was not a sadistic mech but he couldn't help but revel in the power he was experiencing towards the Decepticon leader. Optimus was about to intervene when he heard the hissed reply from Megatron "Would you..please.. clarify" he growled through his clenched denta's.

Rachet nodded "So, as I understood from before, Starscream was courting you yes? And you were so oblivious towards the courting that you refused his advances" Megatron suppressed the urge to defend himself but swallowed his pride and nodded "Correct" he grunted. " Vossians are quite selective with selecting their mates, and if they do, their spark will not veer off target, much like their alt forms. They will keep trying until they offline, it is in their programming" the medic explained.

Megatron contemplated this "then why did he refuse me when I came for him?" he sneered. "Because he didn't believe it was truly you correct? You stated he didn't believe you in the end and pushed you out because he believed you were a glitched illusion from his own processor". Said the yellow mech. Megatron's optic twitched lightly but he remained quiet. "If you sparkmerge, his spark will settle down knowing that he has found its mate, Starscream will know, will _feel_ this, no matter what state he is in. He will know for sure that you are real, that you mated with him" the medic stated.

The warlord didn't have to ask what would happen if Starscream would refuse him and still choose to join the well of allsparks. He knew about sparkbonding though it was very rare these days seeing the war. Optimus pulled him out of his thoughts by speaking up "Megatron, it is too dangerous, you will perish soon after Starscream should he choose to go offline permanently."

"I am aware of the risks prime, no need for a lecture" he murmured tiredly. "But why?" the autobot leader asked. He was genuinely confused, what had happened when Megatron process merged with the seeker in the first place, what had changed the cold attitude. "Because my spark wills it" came the soft reply in Cybertronian. Optimus has nothing more to say and nodded, having possibly two of the most dangerous decepticons out of the way might open roads to peace, but is spark over rode the strategic reasoning and it gave a pang of pain thinking about possibly speaking to his.. brother.. for the last time.

"If you offline because of a broken spark, we cannot bring you back" he spoke and saw Megatron nod. "I am aware prime" he grumbled and nodded once to his brother. "May we meet again" he rumbled before shutting down the connection before the prime could reply and go all sentimental on him.

Megatron walked inside the medic bay one more glancing quickly at Starscream who was once again surrounded by his thrine, he heard a lot of clicking and cooing noises while the two jets stroked every bit of his helm, wings and arms and servo's. "What are they doing?" he muttered as he walked towards Knock-out.

"Saying goodbye" came the curt reply and this made Megatron's optic snap towards the red car" what for, we are not giving up" he growled making the medic's eye ridges shoot up" we have run out of resources, there is nothing we can do "he said almost indignantly, planting his servo's in his sides.

The warlord smirked arrogantly, trying to hide his own uncertainty and fear and rose himself to full hight " I am going to spark-merge with starscream and then we are going to retry the processing merger" he stated hearing the clicking noises behind him stop, all three mechs gasped and knock out even stepped back on his pedes "m..my liege? I.. I don't understand" he stuttered.

"What exactly don't you understand" Megatron spoke not feeling patient enough to explain it further, he knew every mech inside the med-bay knew what he was speaking off. " T..this could offline you, no this WILL offline you!" knock-out screeched and for a nano-klik Megatron thought it was Starscream speaking. "I am aware of this risks medic" he said gruffly.

He turned to the two thrine-mates of his seeker and took a step closer "This is the only chance, he can still choose to offline, but he will then take me with him. If not, we will both return from the spark merger and we will be bonded" he spoke clearly "Do you object?" he asked.

TC and warp blinked a few times having a hard time processing the words of the warlord. They remained quiet for a while and stared at each other, it was obvious they were having a private COM session. Megatron would not move on with the procedure if the thrine-mates disapproved, knowing this disapproval would also impact his spark merger with Starscream. And since he could not ask Starscream directly, his thrine was second best.

After what seemed like a vorn both seekers nodded " You have our approval, Starscream can still choose this way, and if he refuses then you are punished for the offences you have committed against our air-commander and prince" Skywarp said business like.

TC nodded and grasped Warp's wing gently stroking the sides before moving to Starscream bending over his frame and nuzzling his face pressing a gentle kiss against his Derma's. "Allow someone to help for once my commander. my prince" he whispered into the others audial before seeing Warp joining and performing the same action. "Choose whichever way your spark bids" he muttered "we love you" he added in an afterthought before backing off. Megatron approached the stasis-locked jet and nodded to the medic "I will move the berths next to each other my liege because when the spark merger is completed, you will cease to properly function because Starscream's weak spark will leach from yours. and you are to.. heavy.. to lift properly should you collapse." Megatron gave the medic a you did not just call me fat look before huffing and crawling on the berth laying on his side while Knock out connected the wires for process merger.

"We will start the procedure as soon as the spark bond is completed" he stated and Megatron nodded. "Open the spark chamber" the leader ordered, and the medic did just that, overriding Starscreams protocols and opening the spark chamber manually. Megatron opened his own spark chamber, the heavy guarded metal chest making hissing noises as the pistons retracted the metal and revealed his crimson red spark. It's intensity over ruling the soft glow of Starscream's green one.

Suddenly he remembered something and touched the side of his helm " Soundwave.." " yes my liege?" the satellite inquired. "_You were always very loyal, and a good soldier.. if I do not return you are in command of the Decepticon army, do not make the same mistakes as i. do not forget what our original intent was when we fought the corruption in Cybertron_." He spoke and then shut down the connection quickly before soundwave could reply.

He Cycled in air deeply, quickly thought about his foolish reasons for making this decision, but he knew it was the right one. Even though it when 't against all his protocols as a gladiator, a warlord, it was aligned with is original programming, to protect. This combined with his spark's wishes he knew he had no other option then this.

Scooting closer to Starscream he gazed at the two jets and knock out "See you on the other side, one way or another" he grumbled. TC and warp nodded and Knock out was still stunned about the whole situation but managed to nod. And with that Megatron pressed his chest against Starscreams, their sparks merging and Megatron's spark overtaking Starscream's in an attempt to heal.

Megatron pulled the seeker closer with a groan and buried his helm in his own neckplates, spooning the jet. In a flash he saw all the seekers memories, all his pain, his pleasure, his fear, his true feelings his disappointment. And when it was about to be too much he felt himself sink into oblivion of pleasure and pain as the sparks completed the bond, at that exact moment Knock out activated the process merger and he knew no more.


	5. Chapter 5: Will you fly with me?

_Notes: _

_Will Megatron convince Starscream to fly with him back to the land of the living? Or will they both join the well of allsparks. I hope I didn't make it too sappy._

Opening his optics the warlord blinked surprised. He expected sunny beaches and sunshine like the last time but when he looked down the sand was black, and muddy. There was no more ocean but only barren land, dark thunderclouds had gathered blocking out the earlier rays of sun. There was a loud rumbling sound and the skies changed color. Gazing around in search for the seeker, **his** seeker. His optic ridges rose when he saw something huddled against a fallen palm tree. Narrowing his optics he saw it was Starscream, the mech looked terrified and confused.

Venting slowly, he got up on his pedes, ignoring the mud streaks on his frame and made his way over to the jet ignoring the ominous skies. "Starscream.." the warlord spoke with a deep rumble, almost a purr as his spark leaped seeing its mate functional, despite it being a flux.

Starscreams helm snapped up and his optics widened" M..megatron?" he spoke, his vocals rough. Megatrons spark nearly broke as he eyed the once confident and beautiful seeker. He was dirty, his plating seemed to be cracking on several places, in fact, his whole frame seemed to be on the verge of disintegration. He concluded it must be because his world was falling apart, as his physical body was giving up. " Yes, starscream, it is I, as before" he said exhaustion creeping trough his vocals.

The warlord seated himself behind the seeker, and dropped himself into the mud. His legs on each side of the jet as he pulled the terrified mech close to his chest. Wrapping his thick arms around the lithe mech and his servo's stroking his wings gently, careful not to damage him more. "It was.. is.. really you, I can feel it now "he heard and shuttered his optics for a nano-klik," Yes" Megatron replied simply. "Why?" came the response even before he had fully answered.

"You know why Starscream, you can feel it in your spark" he growled and brushed his derma's over the jets audial. After a long pauze the jet spoke up once more "I am afraid" he said hesitantly making Megatron tighten his grip slightly around his SIC. "I know, so am I. But I am here, I am not going anywhere". The words were so foreign for him, yet they came naturally without any constraints.

Hearing a loud rumble, he looked up and saw the sky once more change color, the dark clouds seeming to slowly fall apart, melting like a hot candle. Feeling his spark constrict in fear he pulled the seeker even closer, his legs wrapping around the seekers as they were now chest to chest, half sitting against the fallen tree.

Starscream gave a whimper and looked up at his master, his torturer, his mate. " You will offline quickly after I, if I do not survive this, if I do not wish to survive this" he said and looked at the grey mech in confusion " You always hated me" he said but knew this to be untrue, he knew everything now, felt everything over their bond even though they were both present in his own flux world.

" Hhmh.. I have never hated you Starscream. Endlessly frustrated, disappointed and angry yes, but I have always held you close to my spark, even though my processor told me otherwise. He paused and looked down to in the jet's optics. "No matter where you will go, I will fly with you "he said as the world around them began to disintegrate. Starscream's whole frame relaxed at those words and the jet felt his masters frame tense, his plates rattling lightly in anticipation to the jets answer. Starscream gazed into Megatrons optics and he felt a deep tug in his spark and knew that the seeker was reaching into their bond, deeper, searching for something. It seemed like forever when the seeker finally answered.

"No matter the destination…" he said and paused making the poor warlord even more nervous. "I will fly with you" he whispered and captured Megatrons intake with his own in a passionate kiss, unable to stop a half sob making its way out of his intake at hearing the words he had hoped for with all his spark. His glossa gently rubbed against the jets as he felt himself being pulled closer, flush against the leaders frame and before they knew it, the world Starscream had called a home for over 2 earth years had ceased to exist.

" He is vaking up!" he heard a familiar voice rasp, doctor, he quickly identified. His optics onlined and he had to shutter them some to get adjusted to the bright light that was pointed directly at him. "Get that infernal piece of lighting out of my face" the warlord grumbled clearly not in the best of moods. He felt like he had been hit by a comet, or a large canon. Rumbling he swung his legs over the edge of the berth and suddenly froze. He was in the med bay, online, awake and not in pain, did the bond fail? He franticly wondered as he twisted his frame to look at the seeker.

"Calm yourself you slagger" came the very rough vocals of the mech next to him, who had placed an arm over his optics shutting out the artificial lights. "I can feel you over the bond, your panicking for nothing and it does nothing good for my poor spark, now calm yourself" he snapped but the corner of his lip plates quirked up playfully.

Megatron huffed at the banter and felt his spark leap with joy at seeing the jet online, they made it back. Starscream had chosen to be with him instead of off lining permanently. Puffing his chest out he felt proud that he had been able to pull the seeker back, but most of all, his base coding was extremely pleased that it was mated and his mate seemed to be safe.

"Save your breath Starscream" he purred relaxing back on the berth as knock out gave them both new mesh blankets.

"Glad to have you both back" the red car spoke and Megatron could have sworn he saw something glistening in the normal callous and proud medic's optics.

The decepticon leader was about to pull the seeker to him when the doors of the med bay hissed open. " Hey! That was locked for a reason!" Knock out protested but Soundwave merely shrugged before replying " Observation: entrance no longer locked, Thundercracker and Skywarp allowed entrance as well as Soundwave". The medic threw his arms up in frustration, "FINE but if you break anything here I'm getting new equipment" he stated as he glared at the mechs. " Uugh, I am so done with all the commotion here" he huffed before folding his arms in front of his chest.

" STAR!" came the enthusiastic shout from TC, Skywarp following quietly. "Oh we missed you, we thought you were never going to wake up, and then Megatron went out to get you and you kicked him out..and.. oh star we are so happy" he rambled his wings fluttering behind his back enthusiastically before gently stroking Starscreams left wing.

"You missed me? But I failed you as a leader, I ignored your pleas and your safety, I was a horrible thrine mate" he said softly. "You weren't that bad "spoke Skywarp as he edged closer, "you weren't good either, but could be worse" he said his vocals wavering out of emotion a watery smirk gracing his faceplates. TC was already blubbering happy tears as he was pressing small kisses against his wing, reconnecting with their almost lost thrinemate.

Megatron backed off a little bit observing as his areal force reconnected and re-bonded but then finally he couldn't stop himself and gave knock-out a look. The red mech nodded and made a big show out of it, "all right, everybody out! It's time for my patients to rest" he said and pushed the two jets out of the medbay. "Watch my wings groundpounder!" came the snarl from Skywarp, but it had lost its usual malice. He was secretly very grateful for the medic's work, but he wouldn't admit that openly, he was a flyer after all.

Soundwave gave a little beep as he gazed at his leader "Query: Commander Megatron and Commander Starscream restored to health? "Yes Soundwave we are, tired but recovered. You have been relieved of your duty to lead the Decepticons, however I would like for you to do so for a few earth days as we… recover" Megatron purred out the last word as he gazed at his mate making the jet flush.

"Acknowledged "came the short reply and the mech turned before stopping "Observation: Pleased to see know Lord Megatron was successful in mission" he said before leaving the medbay. Knock- out ran a few tests before nodding apparently satisfied. "Rest now, if the tests are showing these positive results tomorrow you will both be released" he spoke said before leaving the room leaving the two decepticons alone.

"Starscream" Megatron purred and rolled over to the other mech burying his faceplates in the jets neck. "Hmm, you smell delicious, I can't wait to devour you completely". The SIC gave a sly smirk and spread his legs exposing his interface panel without shame, the mesh blanket sliding down. "Come and get me then oh grand leader" the prince of Vos said and wrapped his legs around megatrons wide hip plates.

"Are you sure you feel _up_ to it my seeker?" he asked and vented loudly, his fans kicking on to cool his frame.

"Can't you feel me my mate? Can't you smell me getting ready for you?" the seeker purred and with a shhnk his interface panel opened allowing his spike to pressurize. Wrapping a servo around the base of the fully pressurized spike, starscream whined softly as he pleasured himself for the first time in primus knew how long ago.

Grasping the base firmly he gave a few slow and languid strokes, his optics dimming in pleasure but never leaving Megatrons. The warlord was panting and trying to control himself, his spark was slamming against his spark chamber aggressively. Oh how he wanted to claim his mate in the real world this time, how wonderful he would feel around his spike.

"I see you have other plans then I intended my beautiful seeker" he purred looking over his nasal plate's to the gorgeous dripping spike of the jet.

Starscream smirked and moved a servo towards Megatron's interface panel, stroking over the sensitive cables "Open for me my liege" he purred. The warlord frowned "I am not having you spike me my SIC, perhaps one day but not today" he grumbled almost defensively.

"Release your spike my liege, that is all I wish for" the jet rumbled playfully and when he heard the telltale shhnk and the hiss of a spike pressurizing. " Good gladiator" Starscream purred making Megatron grunt in surprise at the pet name.

"I am still your liege seeker" he growled moving forward threateningly but their bond betrayed his true feelings. He was getting more and more aroused and the SIC knew exactly how to exploit that feeling.

" Oh yes you are, my lord Megatron" he purred and moved their hips closer. Megatron couldn't stop a hiss of pleasure as their spikes touched, the tips rubbing against each other.

" Uggnh.. Starscream what are you planning?".

" Ah.. wait and see, be patient sweetspark" he groaned as he started to move his hip plates slowly, making their wet spikes rub against each other. Transfluid leaking out of the tips making them slippery.

Megatron gave a loud groan before grasping the seekers hip plates pushing them closer, their spikes rubbing agains each other harder. White hot pleasure seared trough Megatrons systems as he felt a sensitive node being hit with every trust, by the pits this felt good.

He felt his overloading sequence beginning to boot up but suppressed it. " oh no my sneaky seeker, soon i will frag you to the pits and back, make your system beg for overload and then stop, I will pleasure you so that you will be delirious and begging for my spike to fill your delicious valve my seeker" he rumbeled and roughly grasped a wing tugging it down, making sure not to hurt the seeker to much.

Megatron felt a twinge of pain in his spark as he tugged on the wing reminding him of their bond and shuddered at the pleasure. He had a sadistic and masochistic streak, and by the looks of it so did the jet. Oh the opportunities were endless, he remembered the medic had a shock baton somewhere and imagined slamming it into the seekers valve while on its highest setting, or perhaps he would run it over his spark casing, perhaps even dare to press it against the main core on a lower setting. But for now he didn't want to overdo it.

" Yess…harder" Starscream groaned moving closer and capturing Megatron's intake with his own, his glossa tracing the grey mechs lip plates before plundering the inside. " hhnggh" his leader groaned as he nipped at a derma rough, making a drip of energon bloom from it. He lapped it up greedily. "Overload with me, A..ah. my liege "he groaned teetering on the edge over overload.

A few sharp thrusts from Megatron, spike's rubbing against each other and a strategically placed nip in sensitive neck cables they both overloaded with oud groans and clicks. Transfluid spurting out from their spikes against their abdomens and chests, white hot pleasure racing through their systems. "Slag, so good" the warlord hissed in Cybertronian making Starscreams wings twitch in pride because of the praise.

The med bay was filled with silence except for clicking and whirring of fans, and the hissing noises of interface panels clicking back in place. Megatron's optics were dimmed as he gazed at the little seeker in his arms, he moved forward and slowly ran his glossa over the jets chest, licking him clean. He could taste his own transfluid mixed with Starscream and it nearly made his spike ping again but he suppressed it.

There would be enough time for it, after all, they had until Primus would eventually claim them.


End file.
